


believe me when I say it's real (when I tell you how I feel)

by BlueMontanaSkies



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, NSFW, This is my guilty pleasure ship, i also wrote this before the whole esteban betrayal fiasco but, it's futuristic so it can still apply lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMontanaSkies/pseuds/BlueMontanaSkies
Summary: Esteban is hesitant to take the next step in his and Naomi's relationship out of fear that he will never be enough for her.Naomi aims to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Esteban/Naomi Turner
Kudos: 10





	believe me when I say it's real (when I tell you how I feel)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this shameless smut lmao <3
> 
> (if you don't ship it, don't read. pls no hate)

Naomi's head slammed against the bedroom wall, probably hard enough to leave a bruise but at the moment she couldn’t care less. She was more preoccupied with the man in front of her and the raging feelings of desire and need coursing through her entire body. Esteban cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply, their lips moving together in tandem. 

They were practiced at this. 

Naomi thought back to the many late nights they had spent in the council room, lounging in each other’s arms and stealing kisses as they studied maps and diplomatic documents while doing research for Elena. It felt like they'd been in love their whole lives, though she knew they'd just come to the inevitable conclusion only recently. 

Naomi parted her mouth, prompting Esteban to do the same, their tongues tangling as the passion increased between them. Ever so slowly, they moved backwards until Naomi fell back onto his bed. Esteban crawled on top of her, their lips still locked as their kisses became more fervent. Esteban began pressing kisses along her neck and she fisted her hands in his thick black locks, feeling the heat steadily grow between her legs. 

But this was as far as they’d ever gotten. Esteban always pulled away before they could do anything more, saying she wasn't ready or he didn't want to hurt her. 

But tonight, she wasn’t going to let him stop. 

As his lips danced along her neck Naomi kicked off her shoes and began undoing his shirt. She’d seen him without a shirt before, but never had his bare chest been pressed against hers, and the thought of their skin touching sent a thrill of anticipation through her.

“Naomi,” Esteban mumbled against her collarbone, and then sat up, forcing them apart as his deep brown eyes met her sea blue ones. "We should stop."

She knew this was coming. Naomi glared at him, trying to steady her heavy breathing. "You say this every time, but don't you realize I  _ want  _ this? Sooner or later it's going to happen, you know it, so why not make it now?" When he didn't respond she frowned in concern. "Don't…don't you want this, too?"

Esteban paused, clearly torn. "Of course I do. But are you sure—?"

"Esteban." Naomi firmly interrupted. "I've told you a million times before and I'll say it a million times again if I have to.  _ I. Love. You. _ And I will  _ always _ love you and want you, regardless of anything that ever stands in our way, okay?" 

Esteban's grip on her waist tightened, but a small smile appeared on his face. "Only if you're certain." 

"I am," Naomi assured, a fluttery feeling erupting in her chest. She was used to having to reassure Esteban constantly of her feelings—he always worried that he wasn't good enough for her or else too old, but Naomi always managed to break through to him in the end. She loved him despite all his faults and shortcomings, and saw the good in him outweighing the bad. And she honestly didn't care about age either, because even though he was basically thirty years older he certainly didn't  _ look _ it, and he was still more attractive and handsome than some men she knew her own age. 

Esteban glanced at her once more for reaffirmation before his fingers slowly started toying with the collar of her dress, and all at once she understood what he was implying. With an excited grin she quickly turned her back to him, pulling back her hair so he could unfasten the buttons of her dress. His fingers made quick work of the buttons, and then she felt him slowly peel the fabric away until her whole upper body was exposed. 

Very slowly, Naomi turned around to face him. She saw the way his eyes darkened as he took in her breasts, and she couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. She latched her mouth onto his again, shivering at the way his fingers lightly ran up her ribcage.

“Can I?” he mumbled against her lips. Naomi wasn’t even sure what he was asking, but nodded anyway. She trusted him, and was too enthralled in the moment to question his words. 

And then she felt his hands gently cupping her breasts, his nimble finger brushing over the stiffened peak. Naomi was almost alarmed at how much she craved his touch. Her eyes closed in bliss at the sensation.

But when he lowered his mouth and his tongue gently began massaging the tip? A small moan escaped Naomi’s lips in pure ecstasy. If it already felt this good and they were still half clothed, she couldn’t imagine how it would be once they  _ really  _ began. 

Naomi laid back down on the bed and Esteban followed, his lips still attached to her breast. After a while his lips then slowly began trailing down her bare stomach, until he reached the place where her dress was still gathered around her hips. He looked up at her, his expression clear. Naomi nodded, and her dress was quickly pulled down and discarded, as were her undergarments shortly after. 

Now she was completely nude before him but she felt no embarrassment whatsoever. Only exhilaration at all the things she was experiencing and all the things yet to come. 

“Beautiful,” Esteban mumbled, his eyes full of awe as he gazed down at her. Naomi's cheeks flushed at his praise but she smiled anyway. 

His hands began roaming down towards her center, which was already throbbing and wet from their earlier heated exchange. His cool fingers made her shiver and her breath began coming out in short gasps. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. Naomi nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

His fingers began exploring her innermost folds, and Naomi moaned again in delight, her legs already quivering at the sensation. 

Clearly he knew what he was doing.

He dipped a finger into her and curled it inside, and then repeated the motion again and again. Naomi could feel herself dripping with uphoria. He added a second finger to the first, and she gasped, arching her back as her hips began self-consciously bucking into his hands. She could feel her center tightening, and quickly stilled his motions. 

“Not yet,” she breathed. “Your turn." 

Esteban licked his lips, the expression of lust and want clear on his face. He pulled his hand out and began undoing his pants. When he had finally disrobed Naomi grinned, raising her eyebrows playfully as she took him in. "And you've been hiding this from me all this time?"

Esteban rolled his eyes, his face reddening. "It's not exactly something I show to the general public." 

"I guess that's good, or else they'd all be wanting a piece of you," Naomi teased as she reached forward and gently began stroking his erect length. Esteban's eyes closed as he shuddered. She continued her fondling, stroking up and down, tightening her grip and quickening her motions as he grew more and more hard. Finally he stopped her, panting so loud he could barely speak. 

"Lie down," he commanded, and for once in her life she obeyed his order. Esteban quickly situated himself on top of her but then paused, his eyes meeting hers. "Ready?" His voice was low and hoarse. Naomi shivered, nodding as hard as she could. She'd been ready for  _ months.  _ And then he sank down into her and she couldn't help but moan loudly in satisfaction. It was everything she had been dreaming of and more. Together they found their rhythm, thrusting into each other and gasping as the pleasure built up in their bodies. They exchanged fervent kisses as they made love to each other, wishing that the feelings and desire they were illicting in one another would never end. 

But eventually it did, and Esteban came first while Naomi followed shortly after, and then they both collapsed into shivering, moaning messes on top of the sheets.

They were silent for several minutes before Esteban finally turned to her, his eyes shining with so much affection Naomi thought her heart might burst. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"And I love you," Naomi whispered back, laying her head on his chest. And for once Esteban didn't question her love, instead just kissing her forehead, content to lay there and enjoy the intimate moment. 

And as a blissful smile spread across her lips, Naomi knew it was only the first of many more moments to come.


End file.
